Fantastic 5
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Ash, Gary, Brock, May, and Misty go into space only to get pelted with cosmic rays and get special powers. Parody of 'Fantastic 4' [Please read and review, and ask questions I'd be glad to answer.] Chapter 6: The Day of the Fantastic 5
1. To the Future of the World

Fantastic 5

—————

To the Future of the World

—————

It is in the late salad days of Ash Ketchum, just when he was about to start his adult life…

Today, Ash, who has practically grown up to be a strong and well-fit 23-year-old Pokémon master trainer, along with Pr. Oak (still looks the same), Max (he's turned 18 and is very handsome at his age), Tracey (quite excellent in his age), and Brock (who hasn't changed much) is heading for the Pokémon Research Institute in Viridian City.

In front of a tall building in Viridian City, at the sight of a steel statue of Pr. Samuel Oak in the process of being built, Ash's old friend Brock, who hasn't changed much, said, "Typical of those guys at the Pokémon Research Institute building a 30-foot statue of Pr. Oak." Pr. Oak shrugs, "Most likely a way to display my reputation and to build inadequacy into smaller time researchers who don't make much." Brock shrugs, "Good thing that last part ain't working."

Ash asks, "What are we doing here again, Professor?" Max reminds him, "We're here to ask an old friend of Pr. Oak's for a few things." Brock asks, "A few? A space station is a little much for a few. I've heard that most of her employees' are fast food and strip-mall Pokémon research and science." Pr. Oak shrugs, "Oh come on; people like Pr. Maple aren't that bad, they're just a little larger than life. Besides we've been great friends since school, so I've done stuff like this a lot in my life." Tracey nods, "Yeah, I've seen Pr. Benjamina Maple; she's okay with everybody."

Half an hour later, in her main office room…

Pr. Oak explains his latest theory and a scientific proposal to her, "My theory suggests that exposure to highly concentrated energy from storms of cosmic rays borne on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life and called forth a species that soon became Pokémon that inhabited this world. In just 8 weeks from now, the same elemental profile will pass our planet's orbit. A study in space could enhance our knowledge of the genomes of both humans and Pokémon, give humans a chance to——"

Pr. Maple (who looks like a aged version of Ash's mother) interrupted him, "I get it, Sam; I get it. I presume that you also would like to use a space station that can be safe for your research." Pr. Oak nods to her, "Yes, that's what I was about to ask you for." Pr. Maple smiles, "Don't worry, I've got one out there in the coordinates on this piece of paper right here." She handed him a space map right where the station was. She explains, "The storm could be deadly but the shields on my station are designed to protect any occupants inside. As a failsafe there are interior shields for several and escape pods."

Ash asks, "What would this have to do with me again?" Pr. Oak said, "I'd thought you'd like to see what it would be like on a real space station in space; just think of this as a short break, like paid vacation." Max became excited "I'm _so_ in it!" Pr. Maple asks, "Why not invite other Pokémon trainers as well; I've got money to spare." Brock sighs, "So you could possibly help us with our personal expenses by working with them up _there_?" Pr. Maple tries to cheer Brock up, "Come on, a few days in space. It'll be great. What's the worst that could happen?"

Ash looked at his first Pokémon, Pikachu, who just shrugged that it seemed a little okay, he sighs, "I guess I deserve a break." Pr. Maple smiles and walks off with Pr. Oak.

Brock pulled Ash to a corner and whispered, "Ash, somehow I think she knows about Team Rocket. I figure that she or some other people working for her once worked with them in the absence between her and Pr. Oak's friendship." Ash nods, "I know, until she proved useless to them. Like all other ex-employees from some criminal organizations we know. Somehow I'm getting a feeling that I can't trust _some_ of her employees." Tracey attempts to calm Ash down a bit, "Ash! We've got what we needed." Brock says to Tracey, "I'm more worried about what some of the employees want. They could be undercover spies for all I know."

Ash and Brock's instincts are right, even though they didn't spot them; working as a janitorial staff, Jessie, James, and Meowth overheard everything. Jessie asks James, "James, are you thinking what I am thinking?" James replies, "No, what were you thinking?" Jessie told him, "The twerps are helping a bunch of Pokémon researchers and scientists and other Pokémon trainers to bring lots of laboratory samples to space to help find out if that cosmic storm cloud could increase our knowledge of planetary life. If they're successful, they could make millions of dollars in cold-hard cash. So what if we help out them up in space for now and then later take away not only that much earnings from them, but their Pokémon, their research, and those possibly successfully enhanced samples and give them to the boss?" James smiles, "You've must read my mind, Jessie!" then he got confused, "Or did I read yours?" Jessie groans, "Gee, that's a hard one." Meowth said, "Well, a promotion's a promotion, let's get to it anyway!"

Nearby the dynamic trio from Team Rocket, a familiar blonde-haired woman spoke in a walkie-talkie; "Giovanni, Pr. Maple and Pr. Oak are going to do research in space, would you like to send some spies into their spacecraft to get the research before they even return?" she listened into it a bit, "You're going on board too? Okay."

As soon as they reached outside, Ash asks, "I wonder who else would join us on this little space trip." Tracey says, "We could expect Misty, of course." Ash sighs, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to face her yet." Brock asks, "What's wrong with that, Ash?" Max looked into his Poké-Navigator for information on their mission into space and says, "According to this, my sister May is also going to be on this mission, as well with Gary piloting the ship we're going to be riding on."

Brock froze then he declared, "I can't do it! I cannot do it!" Ash asks, "What do you mean, Brock?" Brock answers, "I can't take orders from that underwear model / Pokémon researcher trainee / former rival of yours, Ash."

He continued, "That little punk got kicked out of training for sneaking _four_ Victoria's Secret wannabes into his grandfather's Pokémon sanctuary." Ash gulps, "May snuck up on me in the forest three years ago like that because of her youthfully high spirit." Brock exclaimed, "They disturbed the Pokémon in that area! One of Pr. Oak's Pokémon sanctuaries!"

Max asks, "How many times was it when you were asked to do with Ash that you said you definitely and absolutely will refuse to do because you could not do them?" Brock answered, "50 times." Ash wonders a bit, "Was really that much?" Brock nods, "I've kept perfect track." Max asks, "What if I said there could be plenty of single girls on board?" _That_ got Brock to saying, "I guess… as long as I don't take orders from Gary." Ash thinks a bit, "I think I remember having it at 49." Brock growls, "Well _that_ just made 50."

Ash sighs a bit, "This is going to be one heck of an adventure."


	2. Space, the Final Frontier or Not

Fantastic 5 

—————

Space, the Final Frontier (or Not)

—————

On the day of the launch, before liftoff is going to begin…

Brock opened his bag to look into his booklet of photos, and looked at his family of siblings and his parents with him, he said, "I miss you guys already."

"Captain on the bridge!" said a voice from somewhere!

Brock stood up straight at attention like a soldier, a flash of light caught his eye! He looked at its source to Gary Oak (handsome for a 23-year-old) in a white bodysuit of some sort. Gary began to paraphrase a commercial in front of Brock, "Digital camera, $264; memory stick, $59; the look on your former rival's hard-ass free-of-pay traveling housemaid's face when he found out he's your junior officer and you're his C.O.… priceless."

Brock kept his temper back, because he knew better, and zipped Gary's suit even tighter before. Gary didn't mind it. Brock said, "I believe I can handle being in space. I can even handle Mr. Brunette Ambition." While picking up a white bodysuit from a box sent to him, "But I don't know if I should go into space or _straight_ to Swan Lake in these things. Who came up with them anyway?"

A familiar redhead came in and answered, "Pr. Oak did; the synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to our bodies' individual needs and some protection." Gary mischievously said to Ash (as soon as he showed up), "That means, in your words, that it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool." Ash took his suit, not bothering to even look at the redhead, "I think I've got that already."

Then a familiar brown-haired woman with long bangs in front showed up in a white synthetic suit saying, "This is going to be so great!" Ash looked at her and said, "I don't think they allow _it_ up in space, May." May stuck her tongue out at him, "You're worse than high school." Max puts on his suit, "Ash, just put on that suit. Even though the material's made from self-regulating unstable molecules, it's safe to wear." Ash groaned, "I think I've got it already." Gary and May chimed a joke, "_Suit_ yourself."

—————

As soon as they got off the spaceship that took them to the Maple Space Station, Ash felt great, "Wow… a few days here sounds excellent. It's least likely for Team Rocket being the worst thing that could happen."

The dynamic trio was a few people behind him. Meowth woke up, from the space jet lag he received since take off 2 days ago, "Hey… did I fall a sleep at an all-you-can-eat catnip smorgasbord?" Jessie felt herself beginning to float, "I guess we're in space now." James looked sick, "Where's the ground? Who took the ground away? I need my ground. I _really_ need it!" a Pokémon trainer looks at James and he says to him, "Relax, dude; once you're on the space station and off the ship, you'll have gravity; it may be artificial, but it will be similar to that back on the planet."

It was proven to Team Rocket when they got onto the ground. Jessie kissed the metal floor, "Sweet ground!" another male Pokémon trainer looked at her, "I found you attractive, now I found you both that and weird." Ash said, "Hey, these three aren't used to this. It could be their very first time like us, so cut them some slack."

The trio was surprised; Ash left them alone and defended them from the future insults. But what they don't know is that Ash knows it was the Rocket goons that chased after him for years, but he is very much not into picking a fight with them at the moment.

James asks, "I'm not into stealing any Pokémon or anything else, can I find real legal work now?" Jessie, feeling frustrated, said, "You may go."

—————

On the next day in space… while starting to have lunch, Max said to Ash, "Please don't tell me you've thrown away your friendship with May." Ash sighs, "Of course not, you know me; I'm not that type of guy to hurt a friend's feelings like that. But I'm strictly focused on this whole mission right now." Max laughs, "Well, this is a vacation to help build up our personal budgets not strictly business."

Ash said to Max, "Hey, I'm not _that_ good with women like you or Gary. I don't even have the guts to stand up to one and date, like Brock does, much less propose to." Max was surprised, "Wow, Dr. Jones, that's heavy." Then he hands Ash a snack, "Let's think about this— We've got Gary; more money than Moses and stud of the year. You've got Brock; perfect future father with a lack of good looks. And you've got you, Ash Ketchum; Pokémon master trainer, crime organization destroyer, good looks to spare, other women everywhere on Earth dying to be with you, and yet worth less than an average guy. I wonder what the resulting number of the dice roll's going to be." Ash calmly said as he placed meal into the microwave oven close to them, "Don't trouble your tiny little mind, egghead." Max pats him on the back, "Don't pig out, dude."

Pr. Oak shows up, with Tracey, Brock, and Gary following him, "Are you two ready for the storm when it arrives?" Ash sighs, "As long as it's only in a few more weeks, we should be fine." Max happily says, "We've got shields and pods, so of course we're going to be okay." Tracey shrugs, "Well the shields should protect us." Brock got a little worried, "_Should_?" Maple beams brightly, "No need to be shaky, cutie!" Brock irked, "Okay then."

Pr. Oak asks, "So, when are we going to load those samples and test subjects?" Maple became worried, "Oh no! We're missing just 6 canisters of berry plant samples!" everyone looked at Brock, who gulped with worry! Tracey asks, "What are the possibilities of anything going wrong with Brock out there?" Maple beeped in the calculations under Brock's profile, "A maximum of 1.002. Just stay calm out there, Mr. Brock."

Ash eases Brock a bit, "No pressure." Brock sighs, "I remember the days you do the walking more than you did the talking." Misty's voice was heard, "Yeah, that's him; in most adventures he walks the walk and he can talk the talk." Ash looked away from Misty, who has appeared next to the other men. She sadly says, "I guess he can't do the right talking at all." Pikachu sat on her shoulder and sadly agrees with her, "Pikachu."

Brock puffed up some confidence and air, "Okay, now that it's settled; I'll take a walk _outside_." Tracey was surprised, "Why can't Ash go along with you?" Pr. Oak said, "Don't worry; it's a one-man job." Ash just walked away.

—————

Gary asked Brock, as he was placing him into a spacesuit, "Is this going to be a rouse to get back together with Misty?" Brock said, "Of course not, Ash is never like that now." Gary scoffs, "Well, his heart says differently doesn't it. Besides, he's interested in girls like the way I am."

Brock settled things down with Gary, "Hey! Two hearts got busted last time. Maybe Misty's not over it either and she's not forgiving May for that problem ever again." Gary jokes while handing Brock the needed berry plant samples, "Wow, Dr. Phil; that's deep." Then he goes on, "Let's think about this over the changes over years of our salad days. You've got May; babe of the century with more money than a U.S. president. And you've got Misty; pretty yet cold water Pokémon trainer and gym leader worth less than a glass of water. That looks like a real tossup." Brock shot back, "Just don't trouble your egotistical shrunken mind." Gary says to Brock, "Don't wander off now, boy." Just soon after sealing the airlock, Brock went out in space.

Ash watched in depression as he witnessed his oldest male human friend spacewalking away through the viewing window.

A few minutes later, while still dwelling on the past that got ruined on some of his best friends, a computer was beeping close to Ash. "Huh?" His heart began to race rapidly as he carefully read the bold letters on the monitor, 'ETA to Impact, 9 minutes.' He paled, "Oh no!"

—————

In the main control room, Pr. Maple asks Pr. Oak, "I know it's been years, Sammy." Pr. Oak nods, "Yeah… I just can't get the thought of those five not getting along after a few incidents and accidents now; my grandson is a hothead now, Ash lost confidence with his female friends, and Misty has turned cold that she's trying to warm up to her old friends." Maple asks him, "Do you still miss your wife?" Pr. Oak nods, "And my son and daughter-in-law, my grandchildren are all I have left."

Maple said, "If only we were young again, Sammy…" Pr. Oak asks, "What do you mean?" She explains, "For the longest time since we were kids I've been in love with you." Pr. Oak realizes, "Well… why didn't you say anything?" Maple answered, "I was a shy little girl back then, then when you babbled on about how you went to the future, I thought it was silly so I decided to come along with you. Then you met Cheryl and got married. Even after that, I was still glad to do anything for you." Pr. Oak sighs, "I'm so sorry, Benjamina."

"The storm is picking up speed!"

The two professors looked in the direction of the person who said that and asked in unison, "What?" It was Ash, with panic on his face he said, "The storm is picking up speed! We've got minutes until it hits us, not days! We have got to evacuate at once!" Maple pressed a few buttons, afterwards that's when she paled, "Abandon ship."

Ash asks, "What about, Brock? He's still out there!" Misty came in, "What are you talking about?" Ash looked at Misty and shrilled out, "Brock's outside, right where the storm's going to be in a few minutes! We've got to abandon the station and evacuate!"

—————

Jessie, James, and Meowth heard the alarms going off, then they realized that meant their lives are in danger! James gulped, "Prepare for _big_ trouble!" Jessie paled, "Make it double! And I was afraid of storms when I was little!" Meowth's hairs stood on end, "It's even worse than rain on Earth!" Those three dashed off for escape pods, "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF FOR REAL!"

—————

Pr. Oak began evacuating, but not before shouting into an emergency microphone, "Brock, hurry! Get back inside!" Gary noticed the worry on his grandfather's face, "What's wrong?" Brock's voice replied from the speaker, "I'm not done arranging your plants and flowers yet, Professor." Ash shouted into the mike, "Turn around, Brock!"

Outside, Brock slowly did so, there he saw a red cloud before him, minutes away and picking up speed, the cosmic storm! Brock felt fear gripping onto him tightly at his heart, "I'm not gonna make it!" Gary hollered, "Brock, you've got to jump!" Brock took a big jump and flew towards the station… but even though he made it into the airlock…

May came in and asks, "What did I miss?" then she noticed the storm, "Oh no!"

As the space station was evacuated, all that was left was Ash, Misty, Gary, May, Brock, the samples, the Pokémon to be experimented with, the trio from Team Rocket, and one mysterious occupant.

Ash was about to head for the interior shield pods, but the exterior shields were closing, and that includes closing the blast doors for the main control room which meant for him being trapped outside with the poor victims of the storm! Ash felt helpless, soon he felt the hands of Misty and May throwing him toward the closing blast door; he made it into one of the pods, but May, Misty, and Gary are still in the unshielded area and Brock is still in a half-opened airlock!

The cosmic rays got in, regardless of the exterior shields!

Ash watched helplessly from his own interior backup shield to see his friends suffer the cosmic rays! From the bottom of his heart climbing to the top of his lungs, he cried and screamed, "Misty… May… Brock… Gary… my friends… NO!"

Then everything went black!


	3. New Changes

Fantastic 5 

—————

New Changes

—————

Ash slowly woke up, at first all he could see is nothing but black since the storm. But soon, as he heard people calling out for him when he was unconscious, his sight returned to him.

His first thoughts were of his friends, "Misty… Brock… Gary… May…" Strangely, his voice sounded older and more mature than usual. He found doctors looking downwards at him with care, "Don't worry, sir, we've found you and your companions on the space station, you're extremely lucky. And I mean _really_ extreme."

Ash asks, "Dr. Proctor?" The doctor who talked to him nods, "Yes, that's me. But how do you know me?" Ash answered, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." The doctor shrugs, "I don't know, you look and sound more like a father of four children than a 23-year-old Pokémon trainer to me."

Ash groans, "That must mean that I've had the worst and longest nightmare any human would've had." Dr. Proctor said, "Actually, that storm was real." Ash remembers that his voice has changed, "My voice sounds different. You said that I look more like some father of four children, is that right?" The nurse nearby the doctor nods, "Yes, he did. But on the bright side, you're one _handsome_ hunk now!"

Ash was curious beyond all reason, "Does anybody have a mirror?" The nurse pointed to the wall next to the door out of the room Ash was resting in, "Over there." Dr. Proctor said, "Just be strong, Ash." Ash felt his legs, he got up from the bed, he is clad in a hospital patient's gown, and he took a long look into the mirror… he looks ten years older now, his hair developed some white ends but still most of his out-of-control hair is jet-black, and as the nurse said he has become gorgeous.

Ash turns to the doctor, "Was anybody hit by the storm aside from me?" Doctor Proctor looked in the clipboard of notes he has in his hand, "Nurse Joy confirmed that all Pokémon are 100 percent okay and good as new. The only other people on board the space station are three lovely ladies and three other men, like you they're in Pr. Maple's medical facility… in quarantine."

Ash turns to a nightstand close to his hospital bed, he found his Poké-belt and Pokédex, and Pikachu was sleeping at the end of his bed. It woke up and jumped into Ash's arms with joy. Ash tells him, "I've got to see the others."

Ash rushed out the door, there he's found Gary; he looks normal despite having tips of his brown hair turned red like blood. He asks, "Gary, is that really you?" Gary nods, "Yeah, it's me. I'm going to see Brock. But are you really Ash Ketchum?" Ash nods calmly, "Yeah, I guess the fear took over when you were in danger and blanched a bit of me."

Gary shrugs, "At least you look like a half-grandpa with that look. But I like the 'do, don't get me wrong!"

—————

Brock wakes up and found Gary and Ash looking at him with concern, "Gary?" Gary nods as Ash points to himself and says, "It's me, Ash."

Brock sighs with relief, "I guess the exterior shields didn't help you." Ash remembers, "May and Misty, they helped me!" then he ran off to find them both. Max comes by and guides Ash around.

Gary explains, "He's fine, everyone else is fine, and the mission was a success despite the storm." Brock pauses for a few moments then asks, "Well, what's wrong with me?" Gary tries to help Brock relax, "I swear to you, Brock… they've done everything humanly possible. You've had the best plastic surgeons in the world in high hopes of fixing you."

Brock sights a hand mirror on the nightstand next to him, worried about how he may look now, he tried to grab it but Gary was quick and snatched it before the hopeful future Pokémon breeder could even get it. Gary looked worried, "I'm not so sure… they said the shock alone——"

Brock roared out, "GIVE ME THE GODDAMN MIRROR!" before he pulled it from Gary's fingers! Gary said to Brock in a calming matter, "Just be strong, man." Brock prepared for the worst as he raised the mirror's face to show his own…

Excluding having some tiny green lines in his hair, Brock looks perfectly normal (as he usual is). Gary sneaked towards the door with a mischievous smile on his face, "Unfortunately, they couldn't do a thing to fix your face." When Gary took this chance to run away in success of his mischief, Brock put the mirror down and screamed out, "I'M GONNA KILL YA!"

—————

Ash visited Misty first, she was still in bed and unconscious. The only changes he could find on her was small bits of her orange-red hair has turned a pure true blue and has grown even longer than before, as well as become more beautiful than she was before (more than he remembered last), he smiled as he ran his fingertips from her shoulder down to her palm. He went with some instincts and drew his face in closer to kiss her, she began to stir!

As she began to stir, he backed off a bit and walked off, but not before noticing that she's receiving flowers as get-well presents from her admirers, he said to one of the doctors bringing them, "I don't think she would like most of them; do you have any Articuno blue star roses or Suicune rainbow magic lilies?" He nods, "Yes, Mr.… Ash Ketchum (name tag). Both are from someone named Delia Ketchum and Waterflower's Daisy, Violet, and Lilly. Why?" Ash sighs, "If they have any cards on them with their names, I'd like to sign my name on them too."

So Ash instantly written his name beneath the other names that came with the suggested flowers before leaving. He seems to still know that they're her favorites. As she woke up, she knew that Ash still cared for her since she has heard him, but was a little depressed that he still won't show it completely that much. She looked at the flowers and smiles, "Thank you, Ash."

—————

As Ash and Max went to find May, a pounce from behind Ash proved to them that they didn't have to look for her any further. Ash smiles nervously, "Uh… hi, May?" May got off of him and helped him up, Ash asks her, "Um… did you take your measurements test already? Because you look (_and feel_) like your hospital robe just got too tight for you."

May felt herself allover; she hasn't gained any weight but her curves have gotten better than before and her bosom has gotten even bigger they were before! She exclaimed, "My goodness! I feel lighter in weight everywhere… yet I feel very strong too… I like these legs… these hips too… these are like G-cup… I feel like a warm and very soft air-filled cushion. I guess the storm is also good for beauty upgrades."

Ash pointed at her hair, "You may want to consider getting a hair band too, May; your hair has grown to an amazing length. Not to mention as well as having it being yellow/golden/blonde-tipped." May checked her wing-like banes, which is now all tipped with yellow, "I love this a lot too!"

—————

As for Team Rocket, the dynamic trio that is, they found themselves in unusual situations of their own as they each woke up individually——

James had a blank look on his face (his face hasn't changed, don't worry fan girls of his) and feeling delirious he said, "That's right, Becky. It's 7 minutes past the hour and we will cover more on the disastrous yet successful space mission on the news with Joe. We will have more hits afterward, onto you, Joe." He falls over on his side, to the floor, to signify he's gone unconscious again (with his eyes in the swirly anime way).

Jessie also acted goofy as she got up in a daze when she woke up, "But Mommy, I don't want to go school today! I want to stay home and make cookies with you!" she even hugged and cuddled up with Meowth, who was sleeping next to her! Meowth woke up, freaked!

Meowth yowled out, "MEOWTH! Jessie, stop it! I'm not a stuffed animal!" Jessie woke up completely, "Oh, Meowth…" she checked her surroundings and asked "Where am I?" James followed, "It appears that we're back home on our planet, but in quarantine." Jessie asks, "Quarantine? What's that?" James remembers; even Jessie doesn't know the _true_ meaning of 'downloading', he explains, "It means we're in the hospital to be checked on to see if we're infected with some kind of sickness and the doctors are leaving us checked on until they say we're okay and ready to leave."

Meowth said, "The Nurse Joy's allover this country we landed in checked on all the Pokémon and we've been all given a clean bill of health plus new attacks and abilities." Jessie said, "But that also means we've got to work here until we can pay our hospital bills." Meowth shook his little head at them, "We don't have to; before we went into space, I've invested 1 cent apiece for each of the three of us, and now by the moment we've returned to Earth, our cash supply went up to $10 million apiece."

Jessie and James suddenly felt better, Jessie asks, "When did we end up from space to this hospital?" Meowth answered, "Just 4 days ago. 1 million of my share between us is being used to cover you two while you two are in quarantine." James asks, "And as for the other shares, which happens to be ours, how much is left?" Meowth answers, "Altogether the three of us have $29 million."

James sighs, "In that case… we can pay off the boss for all the debts we have to pay him." Meowth shrugs, "Um… funny you should mention that; the boss was also up in space with us… or more likely… with the twerp who owns Pikachu back behind the station's shields." Jessie calculated, "Hopefully, he won't mind it if we forget those debts, right?"

—————

Not only did Giovanni forget about the debts those three have to pay, thanks to the _huge_ pay he got from being on that space expedition, but he also got a small scar on his left temple right behind and beside his eye. He's not in the hospital, one of his loyal Rocket thugs disguised as a professional doctor took him out.

Giovanni asks Domino, ".009, how's our stocks?" She answers, "Amazing; we're looking at a high percentage of 100,000,000's… it's a great number, considering——" He interrupts with a suggestion of words for her, "The freak of nature within Maple and Oak's disaster? Well, since the storm… there was someone I had a strange feeling that I should be concerned with. Someone that gives me the feeling that gives me an incredible concern that he may lead to my demise. But how could he since that man is no more."

—————

Ash sneezed. Pikachu squeaked, "Pika?" Ash rubs his nose, "Someone must have spoken ill about me."


	4. Gary's on Fire!

Fantastic 5 

—————

Gary's on Fire!

—————

Ash visited Gary's room in the hospital, just to find a flame-styled snowboard. Ash found a note on it reading that it was from Gary's big sister, June.

A good-looking but responsible brunette-haired nurse showed up, she spots Ash and asks, "Excuse me, but aren't you supposed to be in your room instead of Mr. Gary Oak's?" Ash replies, "I decided to visit Gary because I've decided to repair a few strings of friendship with him."

Gary finally showed up, but in a red jumpsuit, Ash asks in surprise, "Are you heading towards someplace cold, Gary?" Gary nods, "Oh yeah, I've did some personal tests and I say I'm healthy as a horse."

The nurse said, "Whoa! Just where do you think you're going?" Gary said, "I don't think you've noticed but I ain't not sick. But I'm planning on going snowboarding down those snowcapped mountains back there. What do you say, Ash?" Ash feeling encouraged, just shrugs and says, "I don't see why not; I mean, I feel fine enough to go boarding sometime soon."

Theresa (the nurse) said in excuse, "You know, you two, this is _not_ a ski resort." Gary chimed, "Yet." Ash said, "Well, apparently his big sister, June, still sends him care packages though, since their grandma and parents passed away. For a beautiful and sexy 28-year-old woman whose still single you'd be surprised."

Gary hands Ash a jet-black snowboard with a familiar green triangular mark on the bottom side and a bag obviously filled with skiing garments, "Apparently the same to you over the years, Ash. You never checked your mail for physical packages under the initials 'J.O.' with the flowers next to them. I'd bet you anything she'd wished to be at least 4 or 5 years younger than she is."

Theresa checked on Ash while they were talking, she confirmed to the hospital's computer as 100 percent healthy, she stuck an electric thermometer in Gary's mouth and said to him, "_You_ are trouble." Ash shrugs, "Well, trouble is his middle name. That was until I first faced members of Team Rocket in our youth."

The temperature displayed on the computer screen connected to the thermometer first read 114°F (degrees Fahrenheit) then it instantly went to 182°F the next second! Theresa was surprised, "Oh my god! You're hot!" Gary smiles, "Why, thank you, so are you."

Ash decided to check the monitor she was looking at, it frightened him, "Uh, Gary…" he ignored Ash and asks Theresa, "You don't hold back much, do you?" Theresa tried to hold Gary back with every bit of reasoning she could think of, she even felt his forehead, "No, I mean you feel a little feverish." Gary shrugs it off, "Well, I never felt better."

He took the thermometer from his mouth and asks Theresa, "Tell me, what time do you get off work?" Theresa answered, "4:00 PM, but——" Gary says to her, "Then meet us on the roof at 4:10, and perhaps one of us will show you the time of your life." He places the thermometer into her pocket, "That's yours," he kisses her, "That's mine." He said, feeling good about it, "Nurses!"

Ash didn't like the look Theresa gave Gary (when he wasn't even looking), it looked wrong in the situation. Perhaps she likes to _entertain_ patients who could be doomed before anybody, even herself, would know about it. Ash took a long and strong look at the monitor, it read a perfect 200°F. Ash says to himself, "Maybe it's best for me to join those two, just to make sure he doesn't die of mutagenic heat."

—————

Meanwhile, as Ash and Gary left with Nurse Theresa by helicopter…

Brock joins Misty and Max on the balcony looking towards the forest that leads towards the city. He asks Max, "How long was I out?" Max answers, "3 days. How're you feeling?" Brock answers, "Solid. Misty, how are you feeling?" She smiles with her answer, "Surprisingly good… yet incredibly depressed."

Max said, "That's not what your smile says." Misty covers her face, "Well… Ash is still indecisive as ever; when will he pick either me or May as acceptable and when will he make up for those years alone without him?" Brock looked beneath the balcony and saw May resting on a couch facing the scenery, "There are certain things in life that you should appreciate… even when things aren't going your way. Like trying to find the perfect woman in your life."

Misty sighs, "You're right, Brock. Ash would get a great thing with May; she's beautiful, she loves him no matter what, she——" Max snickers, "Then maybe _you_ should date her then." Misty gags, "I choose not to." Brock nods, "Yeah, things will work out for the best."

But what those guys don't know at the moment was that they were being watched by the dynamic trio. James asks Jessie in a whisper, "Do we have to do everything ourselves?"

—————

At top of the highest snow-capped mountains close to their hospital, the helicopter carrying Ash, Gary, and Theresa the nurse hovered about 15 feet above the summit…

Ash suggests to Theresa, "Maybe we should stick to the right; the left might give us trouble and we should hover down about 10 more feet." Gary asks, "What are you, a coward?" Theresa smiles at the two, "Last one springs for room service!" She goes off skiing down the mountain like a pro!

Gary smiles confidently at Ash, "My future wife!" Ash said, "Your loss, so sayonara!" Ash headed off before Gary could even jump on his snowboard and land!

About 5 minutes later… Ash was in the lead, but nowhere to be seen by them! The nurse is outmaneuvering Gary with her skis better than he was on his snowboard!

She playfully teased, "You're losing!" Feeling his pride at stake, he said, "Alright… no more kid's stuff!" Then by creating some high-speed stunts, he's managed to outrace and outmaneuver Theresa! But both caught up with Ash, who still was in the lead!

Ash was the first to notice that Gary's ski jacket was beginning to give off a distinct black smoke but he doesn't feel a thing. Ash asks as he continues boarding, "Gary! What are you smoking?" Gary scoffs, "I'm not smoking! I'm breathing! Besides I never smoke!" then something frightening happens to Gary , but he doesn't seem to notice it!

Theresa screams, "You're on fire!" Gary smiles, "Thanks, you've got excellent moves too!" Ash exclaimed, "No! She means you're_ on fire_! Look!" Gary looks at his jacket, finally he noticed, it's bursting into flame!

He tried putting the fire out with his hands in a horrified panic, but it only made the fire on his body much worse each time he tried!

Ash and Gary saw something much worse before them at the same time! "CLIFF!"

Theresa stopped but was it too late for the two young men who snowboarded off the cliff! Ash kept going while Gary was falling down like a flaming meteor!

Before Gary was 30 feet away from the impact of sudden death, he literally exploded and zoomed towards a different location in the zone like he was fired out of a cannon!

Everything went black…

Ash stayed by Gary's side the entire time as Theresa and several other pretty nurse friends of hers came by.

Gary woke up… bare-butt naked and standing in the middle of a melted pond that's boiling like a hot spring! Ash gasped, "Ladies, shield your innocence!" Gary hopefully asks, "Care to join me?" and to answer his question, the girls jumped into Gary's hot spring pond!

Ash wonders, "How was Gary able to do that? Well it looks like _he's_ going to be the one springing for room service."


	5. Metamorphosis

Fantastic 5 

—————

Metamorphosis

—————

Brock and Misty decide to head for the hospital café for a little bit for lunch being offered to them. Soon they've encountered May and Max, who both happened to both heading in the same café as Brock and Misty were coming into.

Max asks, "Misty? What are you doing here?" Brock followed, "What is Misty doing here? What's May doing here?" Misty stammered, "I thought Max——" May couldn't speak due to the sudden surprise at the moment.

"Great. Maybe you could join us." May said, with a quick yet joyful smile, finally.

What none of these four don't know is that Jessie, James, and Meowth set them up to try to settle their problems peacefully with lunch.

5 minutes later during their lunch, the four of them are laughing away while talking about the good old times they had together. Apparently, the trio's plan is working; they did this out of sympathy.

Brock started feeling something wrong with him, Max asks, "Are you okay, big guy?" Brock waves his hand at the younger man to calm him down, "This shrimp must be bad somehow. I'll be alright." Everyone watched Brock as he walked off.

Brock didn't want to tell them that his guts were making a mysterious gurgling sound that isn't like hunger or normal nausea and felt like they were all expanding to a point of internal organ explosion because if they'd worry about him… they'd be upset if he was going to die from it.

Meanwhile, the trio felt offended by Brock's words as they continued cooking. Misty and May decided to talk.

Misty said, "Are you happy with Ash?" "I haven't been with Ash for 3 years," May replied "I can't help it ever since those first days since he came to Hoenn and into my life. First, on the day got my Torchic as my first Pokémon, his Pikachu barbecued my bike then when I was about to beat him to a pulp next morning, just before my Pokémon journey started, I saw a different light around him. Sure there were also times we get into fights, then we make it up between us later on… but the most memorable parts of our relationship was when I've lost my disliking for Pokémon, when I've started loving them as much as I loved to travel, and when we first kissed."

Misty sighs, "He's two years younger than me and three years older than you, yet you got feelings for him faster than I did. When I first met him was the very first day he went his Pokémon journey; I was fishing, then when I thought I've caught a fish, I've caught him and Pikachu instead. I've slapped him across the face that day when he thought I was asking him if he was okay, I was asking his Pikachu if he was okay. During that awful night of the same day, there was a terrible storm, and when Spearow attacked him, his Pikachu let out a powerful Thunder Shock attack and it defeated all the Spearow but virtually destroyed my own bike in the process. The next day, I went to search for him and kick his butt until he promises to buy me a new one. Then I've learned that he's such a gentle soul as he is tough. On the next day of his journey, we've encountered a Caterpie, I've told him that I had a disliking for carrots and peppers but also I'm scared to death about bugs. Soon I've grown on him, liking him slowly. But I never had the strength to actually admit my feelings like that."

May sighs, "You're slow as a turtle, Misty." Misty scoffs, "And you're such a slut." May looked ready to choke Misty, when Misty spoke up some more, "I mean, I haven't even begun to develop breasts until I was 12, while you were beginning to blossom at a young age of 10. You were already large before the space mission and now here you are, with a bigger bosom than before. I wonder how Ash would feel if I had a big chest too…"

May felt inferior to Misty at that comment, she was unaware that she began to disappear like she was fading out of existence, except for her hospital patient clothes as if they were just floating there. At the same time, Misty while wishing for a bigger bosom than May got what she thoughtfully wished for in 3 seconds flat. Only Max and the trio (disguised as waiters/cooks in the hospital) are aware of the sudden changes on May and Misty!

As May's clothes motioned in a way of starting at Misty, she gave off an invisible "Ack!" Misty looked back at May and froze in surprise.

May's voice was heard as she asks Misty, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Misty, still looking spooked, says, "I'm not." May's voice sounded a bit confused, "What do you mean 'you're not'? Look at me and answer me first!" Misty looked like she's starting to continue to freeze in terror, "I can't."

May became furious, "What the heck do you mean 'you can't'? Look at me and answer my questions, you water balloon chested water dancer!" Misty growled, "What do you mean 'water balloon chested', Ms. Invisible?"

Realizing what the other said, both of them looked at their own bodies; Misty felt her breasts and squeezed them a bit… "They're real… and feel like… large and ultra-comfy water beds… and I can lift it like it were my regular chest." And May noticed that her hospital number band was still on her wrist and her hospital gown is still on her but none of her body was there in her point of view, "My body's gone, but my gown's still here! I've gone invisible!"

Ash showed up, "Guys! Something weird just happened——" A blast of a pale and transparent gold-colored energy shout from May's body towards Ash, sending him crashing into another café table! Before a cake on a plate that was on the very table could go splat on his face, Misty luckily caught the dessert with one hand without a single mistake. The thing was that Misty was still sitting in the chair across from May at their table on their side of the café, with her arm stretched out longer than physically possible! She brought her arm, with the cake in hand, back to normal length.

She placed the cake on the table as May came out of her invisible state. The two girls looked at each other, Misty asked May "When did you turn invisible?" and over Misty, May asked, "When did your boobs inflate quickly?" in unison they answered "Just when I looked away from you."

Max said to them, "Both those symptoms happened at the same time. What were you two thinking when that happened to you girls?" May said, "I felt so incompetent to Misty's new chest that I felt like I was going to…" then she realized "disappear." Misty said, "And in my head…" she realized "…I've wished for a bigger chest."

Then they looked to Ash and asked in unison, "Did anything happen to you, Ash?" Ash shook his head, "Well nothing like you guys." Misty concentrated on shrinking her chest back to normal size, it worked in a matter of seconds, "Wow… it works."

A lot of female voices called out from outside the hospital café, "Call me, Gary!" Gary came into the café, with just a towel wrapped around his waist since all of his clothes were burnt off earlier. He said to Misty and May, "Hey, everyone! You are not gonna believe what just happened to me!"

Misty and May blushed a bright red like a tomato at the sight of a half-naked Gary before them! Gary looks confused, "What?" Jessie was the first to answer, "Wow, you've been working out." Gary looked down at the towel he's wearing, "Oh. Well, I can explain this."

Then everybody remembered—— "Brock!" If the cloud affected Gary, Misty, and May like this, then it must've affected Brock as well!

As Ash was about to walk out of the café first, he felt like his feet were stepping on something that resembled slime… he looked down and found a peach skin toned blob spilled out on the floor, but there was a tinge of blue _like James' hair_! Ash jumped, he asks, "Are you okay, James?"

James' head bolded out from the ooze and said, "To be honest, kiddo… I didn't feel a thing." Jessie slapped both her cheeks as she screamed in immediate fright! "Hmm? Did you say 'hmm?" Max asked as Jessie stopped screaming, her body has turned into a human glow stick (colored pink) as the lights turned off by Ash's hand as he jumped off of James.

James literally pulled himself together as Jessie looked at her glowing body in surprise. Ash was surprised, "Nothing like this stuff's happened to me so far. In fact, nothing's happened to me."

Then they all heard a very loud scream of pain that echoed through Pr. Maple's medical facility. Ash and his friends recognized that scream, "Brock!"

—————

In a shadowed location, Giovanni felt his hair… he said, "That's odd… I could've sworn I've had it cut this afternoon… now it's grown even longer."

—————

Brock vomits into the toilet in the bathroom in his room in the hospital, but the color from it wasn't from his dinner… it looks more like mud. He breathed heavily, feeling a sense of worry that he's petrifying like a fossil from the inside and moving out.

—————

Everyone told Pr. Oak and the others about the situation while heading for Brock's room——

Ash said, "It's got to be the cloud; it's fundamentally altered the DNA patterns of Misty, May, Brock, Gary, Jessie, and James." Pr. Oak said, "Let's not jump to conclusions." Misty agrees, "Yeah! But why leave yourself out, Ash Ketchum?" Ash answers, "The individual interior shield pod I was in must've given me the maximum protection." Pr. Maple says to everyone, "We need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap. So don't assume anything just yet."

"Whoa! Hey, guys! Look! Check this out!" called Gary. Everyone all stopped and looked at him; Gary snapped his fingers and a small fireball appeared above them, then he clicked them again and it disappeared. Gary repeated this several times, and he and May were getting more and more excited and amazed about this. He said, "Now picture that, but _everywhere_! It… it was… _everywhere_! Allover! What?"

Jessie place her hand in a shadowed area in the hall near them and it glowed pink again. "That happens to me… but only I'm… a pink-colored fluorescent human… allover. And James is capable of becoming an ugly blob that feels no pain. Do we all agree that it's disgusting?"

Misty turned red with embarrassment, but showed off what happened to her to Pr. Oak… who got a massive nosebleed before falling backwards! In a daze, he submitted in defeat, "We stand corrected; the cloud has fundamentally altered the DNA of everybody on the station excluding Ash and the lucky ones who escaped."

May and Gary cheered "Yay!", Max cackled in excitement, "Cool!" Ash said to Gary, "It could've been my imagination, Gary; but I think you were flying back there." Misty asks him, "What about Brock?"

—————

Back in Brock's room… he was grunting, growling, groaning, and moaning as his pain continued. The monitors beside him showed his vital functions are reaching elevated levels; much more than a normal human should handle! He slid under his covers as the pain got worse! His weight and muscle mass went off the scale! Brock let out an inhuman roar that shakes up the hospital!

—————

That _roar_ reached his friends. Ash said, "I don't like the sound of Brock's voice from there." Misty held onto a pole on the wall next to her, "I didn't like the sensation of _that_." They've reached Brock's door… but it was locked from the other side!

—————

The monitors flashed out 'ERROR' in big bold red letters; signaling that Brock could be in big trouble! The bed shattered beneath Brock under his new weight!

—————

"Ass: 1, bed: nothing!" joked Gary, hoping to lighten the mood. It didn't work!

Ash said, "Try breaking the glass, it can't be _that_ hard and thick!" Pr. Maple said, "Unfortunately, it can. I've been assured on that for imprisoned patients. But don't be afraid, no one's a prisoner here!"

Nobody has any keys to the door, even though there's a keypad on the side… Misty had no other choice; she knelt down and placed the back of her hand on the floor with it just touching the bottom of the door. It then flattened as it moved under the small gap under the door. Her hand then came out the other side and regained its normal shape as her arm was still flattened under the door.

The others were shocked at what she was doing.

Misty then stretched her arm up on the other side of the door, while she looked though the window to see what she was doing. Her hand then reached the lock on the door and she unlocked it. She then brought her arm back though the door, once it was back on her side of the door it immediately regained its normal shape.

She stood up and turned to the others.

"That's gross!" said Gary after the few seconds of silence.

Suddenly, a huge and very loud explosion of thuds and crashes was heard coming from Brock's room! Ash was the first to open the unlocked door and go in…

The place is a disaster area; bed in pieces, a massive hole in the wall, and Brock's clothes in shreds!

Gary noticed something… he saw out the hole and saw a massive figure running away from the building, through the woods, and towards the city… he asks, "What is that thing?" Ash said, "It's Brock." Everyone looked at him, he explained, he was outside of the station but the airlock wasn't closed yet, so he got full exposure to the cloud."

May asks, "Where on our world are we? Then we could figure out where our big friend's going!" Pr. Maple answered, "We're in the region of Neos; that city Brock's heading towards is Metru City."

(A.N: Neos is a fictional country in the Pokémon world that I made up. I know it may sound stupid, but bare with me, okay.)

Everyone grew worried… Ash said, "We're going after him!"

—————

In Metru City's southwestern end… which is full of railroad tracks and so on. A massive figure ran out of a railroad package car and into the city.

Once there, the big thing raided a store with 'Men's Clothing; Big & Tall (selections available)' for clothes for its size. It said in a gruff and rocky voice, "I can't believe I've been reduced to doing what Team Rocket would do." It placed a check signed for the repairs and goods taken on the counter, then ran away. The goods it took were a very large jacket, a pair of pants, a porkpie hat, a belt, and some underwear; all perfect for his size.

At a phone booth, as the humanoid creature tried to make a phone call… his rocky green fingers proved to be much too big for the little buttons. "Oh… you've gotta be kiddin' me!" His hands are each large enough to be twice the size of a normal adult hand. But each hand has three thick fingers, each one much too thick to be human.

But he tried dialing a number anyway, because of their size he couldn't dial a number without having his fingers overlap the other buttons. He growled out in frustration, "Little buttons!" then he clicked the receiver's holding switch, "Hello, operator?"

Later on… the creature called up Brock's family back in Kanto, Jiroo answered first, "Hello, this is the Harrison residence. How may I help you?" The creature answered, "Jiroo, nice to hear from you." Jiroo recognizes the voice, "Brock? Is that you back on Earth? You sound a little different." The creature, which is really Brock, chuckles nervously, "Just tell everyone that they may never see me again. Goodbye."

Jiroo wanted to talk to his big brother some more, "Brock, wait——" but it was too late, Brock hanged up. Brock took off the hat, revealing his new head to the first dawn's light…

He has mutated into this muscular, green rock-like giant. He is twice his normal self's size and very rocky than he was before. His ears have disappeared into the rocky green hide and his fingers have minimized to three main fingers and one thumb on each hand while both of his feet are with three toes instead of five. But he still has facial features like his eyes, nose, and mouth. Even his hair was the same shape as before, except it turned into a green crystal-like form as his skin turned into a rocky green skin. What is he to do?


	6. The Day of the Fantastic 5

Fantastic 5 

—————

The Day of the Fantastic 5

—————

The rocky green giant, which is really Brock Harrison mutated from the storm in space, sat alone on top of the giant steel and cable suspension bridge that leads into Metru City and looked down at the water below…

"Oh yeah, Brock; you just _had_ to travel with Ash like you always do," grumbled Brock, before mocking what Pr. Maple said to him "'A few days in space. It'll be great. What's the worst that could happen?' Well, _this_ turned out to be the worst that could ever happen to me."

Suddenly, a Pidgey comes by and lands on his right shoulder. He noticed it and said to it in greetings, "Hey there, little guy." The tiny bird Pokémon wasn't spooked by Brock's appearance in any way (after all, one should in the world of Pokémon). He smiles a bit, "You're not afraid of me, are ya?" Several more Pidgey arrive, apparently they want the young Pidgey on Brock's shoulder to come with them, the two looked at each other, "Go ahead, your friends would like you come along with them." The innocent little Pokémon flew off to be with its friends.

Of course, a Spearow flew overhead Brock and pooped on his crystalline hair before flying off! Noticing that the naughty Spearow pooped him on, Brock grumbled, "Perfect…" then to the Spearow "Thanks!" before he decided to rub it out of his green crystallized hair.

The next surprise for Brock was a normal-looking human man in a business suit carrying a suitcase. He was a mess; he looked like he got drunk a few days ago out of depression and he's shaking so much that no one would notice him. But Brock did. He threw his briefcase over the bridge and into the water beneath them. He closed his eyes and was about to jump off——

"Hey!" called out Brock to him. The man stopped dead in his tracks, nearly jumping out of his skin at the sound of Brock's new rocky voice. But when he saw Brock, he was more shocked than before and began quivering with the fear of the unknown form before him!

"You think _you've_ got problems? Take a good look, pal!" growled Brock, "How bad could your life be at the moment? Right?" Trying to be his old understanding self again, he began reasoning with the suicidal man, "Well… whatever it is; it can't be bad enough to go and take your own life." He also stood up to try to calm him down, but it made the man cower some more and back away onto the heavy steel girders that went over the roads on the bridge.

Brock starts to lose it and tries to calm down a few seconds while trying to calm the other guy down; "Stop. Please stop? I said stop, you jerk! No! No! NO! That's FURTHER! Come closer! Listen to me! COME BACK!"

Brock, forgetting about how heavy his mutated body was, stepped onto the same girder as the startled man in attempt to bring him back. Meanwhile, people on the sidewalks on the bridge stopped in the frightening scene happening. Suddenly, the man fell off from the girder and fell towards the road!

Brock leaped down and caught the man in one hand, while leaving some dents into the road under his weighty three-toed rocky green feet. "Now let's get out of here before——"

They both heard a loud horn coming behind them. Brock looked behind him and found a huge truck coming at him, Brock crouched down with the panicking man in front of him while the truck headed straight for his back!

The big green rock guy waited for the impending doom… CRASH! He looked behind him and he's just witnessed that the truck suffered all of the damage and not him at all, yet he didn't feel a thing from the vehicle's collision with his back!

Hearing the sounds of dozens of more cars and trucks crashing around him, he's just realized that he became a gigantic walking disaster area and everyone's going to recognize him for this; all the other vehicles just piled up from behind it… including another yet smaller truck carrying a few gas tanks!

—————

While looking for him, crowds of people were forming on the sidewalks on the bridge, so the gang figure that that's where Brock is!

Before anybody in the group could get anywhere close to the chaos going on the bridge, the police formed a human blockade to keep people out, and at possible get the other people within their blockade out.

Gary groans, "Damn! How could the big guy actually do something _this_ stupid?" the trio (Jessie, James, and Meowth) hid inside the car everyone's been traveling in to search for Brock; if the police force was there they'd get arrested.

Pr. Oak said, "We'll never get past the police." May got an idea, "Either _you_ can't and _I_ could or maybe the four of us can." Misty remembers, "May, what are you saying? _You_ can only go invisible, not the rest of us." May groans, "Just give me a sec to concentrate!" they waited a few seconds…

Gary growls, "Sometime this minute would be good." Misty scolded him, "You're not helping!" Suddenly Ash, Gary, May, and Misty each went invisible (but their clothes remained visible)! Ash shrugs, "What do you know? May was right and that power works as she expected after all." Misty sighs, "I stand corrected."

Everyone around them was watching them in astonishment! May said, "Hurry everyone, lose your clothes! I'm afraid this power only works on living creatures!" Misty said, "Oh right!" then the invisible four slipped off their clothes, the astonished crowd and policemen got feelings of interest.

Max groans, "_This_ is so wrong!"

May moans to herself while undressing herself, "Oh, god… I'm feeling _so_ hot." Suddenly, she, Ash, Gary, and Misty appeared again—— but down to their underwear!

—————

Brock heard Misty's voice letting out loud scream! He recognized it, "Misty?"

Then he witnessed the panicky man backing away from him in more fear, finally he gave up, "You wanna be scared?" then he roared out in his new _earth-shaking_ voice, "**FINE**!" finally the little coward ran off in fear of Brock.

—————

Back with the others, while hundreds of people continued staring with interest, confusion, and/or appall…

Gary (not disturbed by being stared at, because of the pretty women looking at him) looked at Misty with great interest, "Wow, you look wonderfully beautiful, excellently fit, incredibly healthy, and greatly sexy at once! How come I've never noticed you before in our youth?" Misty, who is crouching behind Ash, yelled "SHUT UP!"

May (also undisturbed at being stared at) smiles as she said to Ash, "Whoa! You've been working out." Ash, who covered himself with his jacket, said, "I can't believe you thought of doing this!"

As May giggles away, Misty scolds her "I feel so humiliated! Any more plans, genius? Why don't _you_ do _this_ instead of all of us and have a thousand people stare at you!" what she didn't notice was that May got four of them invisible once more, this time their underwear disappeared along with them.

Ash gulped, "Uh, Misty." Misty growled, "What, Ash?" then she noticed her body (as well as her underwear) is gone, along with Gary, May, and Ash's. "I was having a little fun, but now I'm being serious," admitted the invisible May. "Good" sighed Misty.

Max groans, "I'm going to need therapy when this is over."

Ash's group's leftover clothes floated in the air and disappeared.

Amongst the confused crowd; Gary groped a very buxom 19-year-old blonde's behind, May pushed past a few people saying "Excuse us, coming through", "It's not so bad being so flexible" said an invisible Misty, and Ash just walked on the emptied sidewalks. The crowd just continued to look at the spot the four have disappeared.

—————

Brock angrily turned around, the driver of the truck is still trapped inside! Brock felt worried about him and decided to help, he ripped the driver's side door off like it was tissue paper and apologized "Sorry about your truck, man."

At first the driver was spooked, but then noticed that the big green rock monster is just trying to help him. He struggled to get out, but he couldn't! Brock asks, "What's wrong with the button, sir?" the driver tries to hit the release button on his seatbelt, but to no success, "It's stuck!" replied the trapped driver. Brock sighs, "Okay, just forgive me for doing this to your truck some more." He ripped out the steering wheel with her bare hand and then he gently ripped the seat with the driver still stuck in it out of the truck.

Police came to the scene and pointed their guns at Brock! "Freeze!" Brock obeyed and looked at the police point their guns at him. Another police officer called out, "Just… put the man in the seat… down!" Brock tried to reason with them, but was instantly interrupted, "DO IT!"

Brock and the driver he has in his hand looked at each other with confused and bewildered looks on their faces. Brock had no choice but to comply. After he safely placed the seat with the trapped driver down, he slowly raised his hands in the air, showing signs of surrendering to them. Before anybody could do anything else, the electric circuitry beside him flared, forcing him to run for cover!

A bullet went flying for him as he ran away, but surprisingly bounced off his back like it was nothing!

On the other side of the bridge, a fire truck was on its way to put out any possible fires that are about to occur.

—————

"I can't believe you've just gotten silly back there, May!" growled an embarrassed Misty, who became visible again and quickly dressing into her clothes. May shrugs, "Well we got through, didn't we?" Gary nods, "That is true." Ash shouts, "Find Brock!"

The four friends split into individual directions on the bridge to search for their unfortunate friend… but they didn't have to go very far. Upon first glance at him… nobody would want to dare to imagine how worse it could be for anyone else.

But unfortunately… it can!

Within the wreckage, Gary spotted leaking gas tanks and sparks creeping closer to them! He shouted, "This whole place is going to be blown straight to Hell in a few seconds!" everyone panicked when he said that!

Suddenly, more police cars arrived, but then one of them crashed into the other cars and started a fire. Just then, one of the gas tanks blow open which blasted the fire into an explosion.

Suddenly, the fire made the other gas tasks blow open, which caused a bigger explosion that could wipe out everyone on the bridge. Just seconds before the explosion, Gary spotted a lost little girl looking for her parents but she's trapped between some crashed cars, the flames from the explosion crept closer to her but Gary intervened, grabbed onto her, and shielded her with his body as the explosion hits them.

Surprisingly, to himself only, it seemed like the world has gone into super-slow motion for a few moments as he went in there, yet still his body remained resistant even to the explosion's flames!

Brock's rocky upper torso was bathed in the large inferno as he tried to shield himself with a car, since his hands were too big for his Poké balls and he didn't have them. The flames didn't affect him in any way.

Ash brought out Sceptile to get him, Pikachu, and several other little kids and their Pokémon out of the explosions range by leaping through the top girders over the road on the bridge and about several tens of feet up in the air from the bridge!

The explosion spread so far that it began to push the oncoming fire engine over the bridge, tearing right through its protective side girders, leaving the back half of it dangling like a helpless caterpillar on the edge of a leaf! A couple of the firefighters on the truck hanged on the half end of it, trying to hold on for their dear lives!

But before the flames could harm anyone, May put up her hands, hopefully to find Ash, but instead a bubble of mysterious transparent partially golden-colored energy surrounded the explosion, just as it was about to hit her! She and Misty were so shocked and confused at what's just happened, but May went along with it and pushed her arms in, which made this bubble close up completely and forced the flames to die down.

Jessie, from the other side, exclaimed out loud "Now that's one powerful girl!" James shrugs, "Guess it's true; you win some, you lose some." Meowth sighs, "Except you's two got the loser powers."

Ash and his Sceptile landed beside May, who dropped the energy bubble and looked at her hands in surprise! Ash said, "That was impressive, May." Misty nods, while taking care some of the kids, "Very good." Brock and Gary showed up, with the little girl they rescued, "We've gotta rescue the fire truck; it's about to fall off the bridge!"

Ash grits his teeth, "Gary, stand down until further notice! Brock, think you could pull it up?" Brock looked at himself, if he was able to smash through walls without a scratch in his new body he could easily have the strength to haul the fire truck back onto the bridge, "I can try!" May asks, "What are you going to do, Ash?" Ash answers, "I'm going to help out, Brock!"

Misty looks at her left hand and imagined shaping it into a large bucket, surprisingly, it worked! She called out her water Pokémon with her right hand and commanded them, "Use your water guns to douse the flames for there wouldn't be anymore explosions, I'm going to help out!" They followed her command as she stretched her arm with the bucket-hand into the water below and hauled up 20 to 30 gallons of the water and changed it into a cannon-like hose, firing the water in it on the last bits of flame on the bridge along with her Pokémon! Surprisingly, she can shape her body in anyway she can imagine without getting injured within seconds!

Gary and May guided the young ones away from the disaster, as Brock and Ash went in to rescue the firefighters! As Misty finished, she heard May call out to her, "Misty, one of the firemen on the other end of the fire engine are going to fall!"

Brock grabbed onto the front of the fire truck from its sides, "Don't… you… dare… fall… into… the… ocean!" He used all of his strength to pull it back onto the bridge, surprisingly, his strength was better than before; the truck partially felt like it was just 50 pounds to Brock when he was a normal human!

"Help! I'm slipping!" one of the firefighters yelled as her grip was getting weaker on the ladder of the truck. Another one of them yelled out, "Hang on!" Another shouts, "I'm gonna lose him!"

The female firefighter completely lost her grip and fell! But before she was about to hit the water, she was caught, with her face only being exactly 2 centimeters away from the surface of the water! She was relieved at first, but was confused on how she was saved, she looked back to see that Misty had stretched down from the bridge, leaving her legs literally tied up and supporting her while using her arms to save the firefighter and caught her! She apologized, "Sorry, but it was kind of a pain. Just hang on a bit as we go back up!" she starts to pull herself and the firefighter back up!

Brock completely pulled the truck back onto the bridge to safety, just as his companions (Ash, Gary, Misty, and May) gathered around him.

Soon, they were surrounded by police officers and their guns and Growlithe Pokémon, "Freeze," said one of them, "Don't move!" Another said, "This is the police, get down on the ground!" But the people the five had just saved, even Metru City's Officer Jenny, stopped the police. She commanded them, "Stand down, men! They're heroes!"

The onlookers cheered for the five heroes! Gary just smiled a little and said, "Glad to be of service." Brock said nothing. As did Ash, as he returned his Pokémon. May never felt this popular since her past victorious Pokémon contests, she smiled. Misty was just surprised by this.

As Brock saw news helicopters, he knew that everyone in the world will soon know about him since it's being broadcasted, even his family. He crouched down, hiding his face. Ash placed a caring hand on his old friend's shoulder and said, "I swear to you… we're going to do everything we can… until there's not a breath left in us… you're going to be the man you once were."

Brock said nothing; just let out a few tears and gently wrapped his arms around his smaller friend.

—————

In a medical tent, the five were grouped together for medical treatments.

Brock sat silently, he knew Officer Jenny was there but his depression from learning of the creature he's become, _that_ alone completely stopped his hormones from taking over.

May was carefully being looked at while getting a physical from an attractive brown-haired medical doctor, who couldn't help but make a few accidents within the procedures. But May didn't mind it.

Misty was being checked out by a female doctor, who was trying to not only figure out how far she could stretch but at the same time check to see if she's still in good health.

Gary couldn't help but look at Brock's new form, while the other medical crew continues with their procedures. "Where are your ears?" he asked Brock as the green rock-man angrily looked down at him.

Ash sat silently through his 2nd emergency checkup this week, waiting for Nurse Joy to show up with the Pokémon.

The Nurse Joy of Metru City showed up, with the five's Poké balls in her arms. As she looked up at Brock, who turned his face away, a bit scared, she didn't want to upset him, so she placed his Poké balls on the ground near his feet before giving the others back theirs.

Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, showed up hugging Ash, "Pr. Maple was right; you do look like your father!" He groans a bit, "Please don't say that, Mom."

June Oak, Gary's big sister, came into the tent and glomps Ash from behind. Gary said, "Ew! That's your mom and my sister!" Misty groans, "Don't think like that, Gary!"

Delia asks her son, "I was so worried about you since I've heard about your adventure in space on the news. Are you okay?" June follows, "Yes, the rest of Pallet Town worried about their favorite Pokémon master, even me." Ash shrugs, "Then you must know of the 'superpowers' they've gotten from that accident." Gary muttered, "Coward."

Officer Jenny came in, "Excuse me, please. You see, there are lots of people outside waiting to talk to you, kids." Misty said, "No! We may be a Pokémon breeder, a Pokémon coordinator, a Pokémon researcher, Pokémon gym leader, and Pokémon master trainer, but we're not _that_ much of celebrities. So we're not going public with this!"

Officer Jenny said, "Too late for that, young lady." She pointed at a television set up in their tent and turned it on to show the news with the five on it. Underneath the picture with the five of them together read in bold letters 'The Fantastic Five'. Officer Jenny said, "That's what they're calling you; the Fantastic 5."

Max exclaimed, "This is so awesome!" May blushed as she got up to her feet, "I feel like a princess!" she's unaware that she has her doctor's face in squished into her bosom. Gary said, "Cool!" Then those two ran out of the tent, Misty grabbed onto May and Gary's shoulders from the distance with her stretching arms and yanked them both back in!

Misty said to them, "We need to think about this, you two!" Gary brushed her hand off of him, "Great! Brainstorm!" Then he dashed off, as quick as lightning, May easily created a bubble of energy around her shoulder that Misty's holding onto and removed it as she ran after Gary!

His voice was heard, "Which way is it? Left?" She caught up with him, "I believe it's on the right." He sweeps her off her feet, "This happened on the bridge and just a few seconds ago, so hang on!" WHOOSH! He went like a bullet and vanished before Misty could hold of them! The other three ran out of the tent to stop the eager two.

Caught by the press, who just got a chance to meet Gary and May first, the reluctant three-fifths of the Fantastic 5 stood in a nervous stance before the crowd. Brock stayed in the back of them.

One of the female reporters asks, "Which one of you is the leader?" Gary stepped forward and said, "I am." But they just laughed at that, the same reporter said, "No, seriously." May excitedly said, "That would be Ash Ketchum; he's our leader." Then the reporters looked at Ash with a lot more interest!

Ash stammered, "But I thought you were the leader during our journeys together, Brock." Brock gulps, "Actually, I was the navigator/map guy/cook." The reporters laughed at that.

Misty shoved Ash forward a bit. Knowing he has to take the heat of the press, he directed himself toward the microphones and said, "During a scientific expedition with Pr. Benjamina Maple in space, my four human friends here and two others were exposed to an unidentified and possibly radioactive energy. We never always looked like this _attractive_ before that event, it happened when we regained consciousness. Then a few hours later, my friends got the symptoms you've just seen. I'm going to ask one of the professors here to borrow their lab to get us diagnosed and "

One of the female reporters asked him, "Symptoms? Is this some kind of disease?" Gary said, "No! This is not a disease!" then he got stern looks from most of his companions from space. May said, "If having special symptoms that act as super-special and superhuman abilities and having your physical attractiveness upgraded at the same time is a disease… than yes, we're in real trouble."

Then they bombarded them with questions; "Did it only affect your friends and not you because of some protection?" "What happened on the bridge?" "How big can you grow?" "How far can you stretch?" "Can you make other things go invisible?" "Can you go through solid objects?" "Can that thing withstand missile attacks without getting harmed?" "Is that thing even human or Pokémon?" "Can you catch on fire?" "Is it true you can fly?"

May shrugs, "When I went invisible earlier before the disaster on this bridge, I think I've sorta phase through one or two people." Gary replies, "I'm working on that since I've found out, it's actually really difficult to master." Misty said, "We actually don't know much more than you do at this point. This is totally new to us as it is to you!"

One of the reporters pointed at Brock, "Excuse me, but that mountain of a rock creature doesn't look too fantastic." That made Brock angry and he stepped forward to try to smash that specific reporter's face in, but May enclosed him in her energy bubble before he could. Ash said, "Brock Harrison is a genuine human and he has feelings like you and me——" Gary interrupted him, "What he means is that every team requires a strongman like Hercules." Ash's Pikachu hopped onto Ash's head and sighs, "Pikachu." May chirped, "And a _cute_ little mascot!" The press laughed at those jokes!

May and Gary said in a smiling unison, while setting up their picture with Misty, Ash, and Brock, "A new day is dawning; the day… of the Fantastic 5!"

To be continued…


End file.
